


Voltron Drabble Collection

by MarmoraKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmoraKeef/pseuds/MarmoraKeef
Summary: This is going to be a collection of little Voltron writings I do.Tags will be added with each chapter, and anything that needs warnings will be added at the top of each chapter individually.There is no set rating for this because all chapters differ, but some will be explicit! Again, there will be warnings.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. Pre-Kerberos

Something was wrong with him. Keith always knew he was different, but this was another step beyond just kinda weird. Kinda weird was having great night vision or extreme reflexes. Really weird was downright snarling like a dog when someone interrupted a conversation.

It started to become noticeable after bonding more with Shiro. Keith had always been an angry kid and had growled before. But now he was always glaring and snarling at people when they touched or looked at Shiro. It wasn’t his place, and he knew Shiro could take care of himself. This wasn’t something he could easily control, either.

The first few times he just wrote off with different excuses. When he nearly tried to bite a cadet for being too flirty with Shiro after sims training one day, though, he bolted. That was… that was too much. Whether Shiro was engaged to someone else or not, it was up to him to stop flirting if he disliked it. Keith was just some… scrawny nobody that caused trouble.

After that, he started to hang out with Shiro less and less. Every time the other tried to call out to him or say hello, Keith would run away or duck into a room. If he avoided Shiro then he couldn’t embarrass the other or hurt another cadet. And for a while, it worked. Shiro was busy prepping for Kerberos and had his plate full.

One Friday night, though, there was a knock on Keith’s door. Shiro was there, a bag slung over his shoulder and dark circles under his eyes. “Hey, Keith. Can I come in?”

Part of Keith knew that letting Shiro closer again was a mistake, but the other part of him was longing to be with his best friend again. Besides, Shiro looked like he’d been through hell. “Yeah. What’s up?”

Shiro was thankful that Keith had gotten a single room as he dropped the bag on the floor and sat on the edge of Keith’s bed. “Oh. I suppose that Adam and I broke up officially. He said it was him or Kerberos, basically.”

Keith looking at Shiro only a moment before sitting beside him. “That’s bullshit, Shiro. Kerberos is your dream!”

Shiro didn’t even chastise Keith’s language, so it was easy to tell how truly upset he was. “Yeah, but I guess he doesn’t want me risking my life for something like this. He just… doesn’t get that it’s my life. He’s not my nanny, and this is my dream. I can’t just pass it up because he’s worried.”

Keith didn’t really know what to say to that. Comforting others wasn’t his strong point. But this was Shiro, and he had to try. He had an urge and he just did it without thinking. Leaning over, he pulled Shiro into a hug and started to purr. It was just something he did, and he didn’t even notice when he did it. Of course, Shiro was quick to notice. 

“Uh… Keith, you’re uh… you’re purring. I think?” Shiro spoke softly. He wasn’t too weirded out by it. Keith was unique, and honestly the sound was cute and calming. Before the cadet could pull away, Shiro was pulling him closer and holding him tightly. “It’s nice. Calming."

Keith only snuggled closer as Shiro spoke. “You deserve better than how Adam treated you. He’s a jerk.”

Shiro snorted softly at that, shaking his head. “He has a valid point, but he can’t control my life.” He just pet over Keith’s back some, and the purring increased. “Glad I came here though. You’re like a therapy cat.” He thought he heard Keith mumble something like “oh hardy-har-har” but he didn’t respond. Just sitting there with his friend was enough.


	2. Post BoM Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Hurt/Comfort, angst

Looking back, it all made sense now. Him snarling and purring as a kid, all the Galra tech he was able to use? Hindsight really was 20/20, especially when it was something that should have been more obvious. Regardless, Keith knew what he was now. He was part alien. Not just any alien, either- the race that had taken over the universe and was responsible for murdering more people than anyone would ever know.

Sitting on his bunk and holding his knife, Keith knew things would be different. The others all knew what he was now, though it wasn’t like he had been hiding it. Allura was by far the most upset by the news, as he’d guessed she would be. Coran seemed somewhat upset, but also like he wouldn’t hate Keith. The three younger paladins were all somewhat distant from Keith anyway, and this was surely not going to help.

And then Shiro. Shiro had gone with him, watched him fight, and seen everything. He’d told Keith about seeing his dreamscape, and that was embarrassing in and of itself. But after what Shiro had gone through, how could they ever be close again?

No matter what happened, Keith would find a way to deal. This was no different than the other stuff he’d been through in his life, right? He stared at the emblem on the blade in his hands a moment more before pushing himself to his feet. He’d refused a pod, but was beat to hell and back and needed to clean up and heal himself somehow. Thus, he headed to his bathroom. The gentlest tug on his suit made him nearly yell in pain as it tugged on his shoulder, and the way it reopened was enough to make him whine. 

Before he could remove his suit more than off his shoulder, there was a knock at his room door. “Keith? Can I come in?” 

It was Shiro. He was probably here to… to yell at him, or tell him to leave, or- He was so wrapped up that he forgot Shiro had access to his room via the print pad and didn’t remember until he heard footsteps approaching. 

“Keith? Hey, are you okay?” As he stepped into the bathroom, his brows furrowed with worry. “Keith, hey… Let me help?” The only answer he got was a sad whine.

Keith was shaking, head down and eyes closed. He didn’t see Shiro step closer, and flinched violently when he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. “Keith… it’s okay.” He took a second before he spoke again, voice softer. “Can you look at me? Please?”

When Keith didn’t pull away, Shiro gently guided him until their eyes met. Keith’s were wet with unshed tears, and Shiro offered a soft smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

After Keith agreed, Shiro helped him strip to the waist. The spattering of bruises was bad, but the cut was terrible. It was deep and jagged, the material having caused the blade to get caught instead of cutting smoothly. Ignoring Keith’s whines and whimpers of pain was difficult, but he managed to disinfect the wound and bandage it. The space technology was like butterfly bandaids on steroids, and it pulled the wound closed without being invasive.

Keith expected Shiro to leave then, but he didn’t. Instead he got a rag and wet it with warm water and gently scrubbed Keith’s back for him. Sweat and grime soon covered the cloth, and it took multiple rinses. He even cleaned Keith’s legs once he was out of the suit before helping him into loose clothes.

Once done, Keith curled up on his left side facing the wall on his bed. Shiro wanted to let Keith have his privacy, but something was up and he couldn’t leave Keith in this much pain. Thus, he sat on the bed. “Keith. Talk to me.”

Keith didn’t respond, and the silence drew on. Eventually, though, he mumbled something. Shiro couldn’t understand it, and said as much, and then Keith almost yelled it. 

“Why don’t you hate me?” 

It stunned Shiro into silence, and that made Keith feel even worse. He was crying now. “I’m part Galra. You suffered so much b-because of them, and now I’m one of them, and… and everyone else already hates me.”

Shiro couldn’t listen to this. Careful of his shoulder, Shiro rolled him onto his back and met him with a firm gaze. “Don’t you DARE say that.” Keith’s eyes widened in shock but Shiro didn’t stop. “I don’t care what you are. You could be full Galra or a fucking flamingo and it doesn’t make a difference. You’re Keith. You’re amazing. Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you.”

Time stopped, their eyes meeting without blinking. Then everything crashed together at once, Shiro pulling Keith closer as the other scrambled almost into his lap. Shiro held Keith close, stroking his back and speaking softly to try and help him stop his painful cries. It was a while before he quieted his cries, and even longer before he pulled back to look at Shiro.

“I’m sorry. Just… you saw everything too. Even if I’m Galra and that’s fine, I…”

Shiro gently shushed him. “Keith. You’re important to me too. Without you, who knows where I’d be. You saved me, and you never gave up on me. The Garrison was busy, and I was with Adam most of that, but when I was on the Kerberos mission, I just wanted to get home to you. When I was in the Galra arena, I fought so I could see you again.”

Keith’s own eyes were wide now, and it seemed like speaking would break the quiet moment they were sharing. Shiro just cupped Keith’s cheek and smiled. “I’ll still never give up on you, Keith.” 

Neither knew who truly moved first, but the next moment they were kissing. It was just a soft touch of the lips, but it was still enough to make Keith shiver with how intense it was. “I’ll never give up on you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me write a certain idea, hit me up on Twitter! I'm MarmoraKeef there as well~


End file.
